


Monologuing about my boyfriend to my cat at 3am

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, At some undetermined point in the future, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: “Yeah, he knows I’m the best he’s going to get,” Karma says. “You agree, right, Mr Flufflebutt? With anyone else he’s going to get bored in a week.”“Meow.”Written for Karushuu Week 2021 on tumblr!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	Monologuing about my boyfriend to my cat at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> It's [Karushuu Week 2021](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/639125461973254144/2021-prompts)! You know what that means: seven days of unhinged gwen fics!
> 
> Hey guys, it's me and I'm back from my mini-haitus. School's been tough, life's been rough, and I'm tap-tap-typing at my computer. I haven't abandoned any of my WIPs yet, I want to write so much! I've been having writer's block, but the Karushuu week prompts have given me... inspiration. I quit my job! All good things, I can't stand that place, but also I have to look for a new job now lol
> 
> Anyways: Karushuu week! I'm so excited to see what everyone has in store for the next few days, and I'm kicking off my entries with this short little fic!

_[Karushuu Week 2021](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/639125461973254144/2021-prompts) _

_Day 1: Dreams_

**Sorry for waking you up at 3am babe**

Karma jolts awake in bed with a yelp.

His heart is beating fast, his vision swims a little… he’s in his bedroom. The blinds are down, the room is dark, the bedside clock says 3:16 AM-

Something shifts.

Karma stiffens, twisting to his right-

“Meow.” 

“Oh,” Karma relaxes. 

From the mound of pillows stacked on the other side of his large bed, a furry head pokes out.

“Hi, Mr Flufflebutt.”

The cat wriggles out of the mound, causing some of the pillows to topple over. He trots over to Karma. 

It’s been two weeks since he fished Mr Flufflebutt out of a rainy ditch on his way home from the supermarket, and he’s not quite used to having company at night. 

Mr Flufflebutt meows balefully.

“I hope I didn’t scare you,” Karma says, reaching over to stroke him on the back. “I just had a nightmare.”

Mr Flufflebutt turns his nose up as if to say, I don’t care about you, as he continues to knead Karma’s thigh.

“Well,” Karma continues, “I had a dream about Gakushuu. You know Gakushuu right? You’ve met him. Well it was a completely and utterly unrealistic dream, I’ll tell you, as if he’d leave me for someone else, hah!”

Mr Flufflebutt stares at him with an unimpressed look, tail swishing.

“Yeah, he knows I’m the best he’s going to get,” Karma says. “You agree, right, Mr Flufflebutt? With anyone else he’s going to get bored in a week. No, make that a day! I’m the light of his life and he knows it.”

“Meow.”

“Yeah, I know,,” Karma coos, picking up his cat and blowing a raspberry at it. (Mr Flufflebutt yawns.) He pitches his voice in a falsetto.  _ “Oh Karma, you’re the best pet owner and boyfriend ever, not like what’s-his-face who’s so boring he probably does taxes in his sleep, next time he tries to flirt with my future daddy I’m going to claw his eyes out-” _

“What-”

Karma shrieks, tossing his cat in the air.

Gakushuu pops out from the mound of pillows.

“Holy fuck!,” Karma says, slamming his hand to his chest to calm his hammering heart. “You popped out of nowhere!”

Gakushuu, bedhead and all, squints sleepily at him.

It’s been three weeks since he fished Gakushuu Asano out of a rainy airport on his way home from college a few thousand miles away, and he’s not quite used to having company at night.

Mr Flufflebutt, who’s landed safely on his four paws at the foot of the bed, makes a disgruntled sound. He walks over to the person who wouldn’t launch him three feet into the air and settles in at Gakushuu’s side.

Then the full force of what Karma’s just said slams back into him.

“Uh- um-”

“You forgot I was staying over, didn’t you,” Gakushuu says.

“Eh… no?”

Gakushuu sighs but he’s smiling, and he starts shifting all of Karma’s soft toys and pillows to his right so he can move closer to Karma. Mr Flufflebutt makes a displeased noise at all the sudden activity, so he burrows himself under the covers.

“How, uh, long were you awake?”

“From the moment you were,” Gakushuu says. “I’m a-”

“Light sleeper, yeah. I can’t believe you let me monologue about you to my cat for 5 minutes,” he grumbles, but there’s no real heat to it.

Gakushuu laughs, and tangles his fingers in Karma’s hair. “You’re very cute today.”

Karma feels a smile tug at his lips. “Excuse you, I’m cute every day.”

“Mhm,” Gakushuu hums. “Cuter than Haru.”

Karma pulls away from him, feeling betrayed. How dare his loved one invoke the name of a sworn enemy in such an intimate setting! “You!-”

“Haru,” Gakushuu says, tugging Karma back towards him, “was showing me pictures of the cat that _he and his_ _girlfriend_ have, because I told him that _me and my boyfriend_ recently adopted one.”

“Ah… haha…”

“Mhm,” Gakushuu says. “And you’re right. Life would be very boring without you.”

“Aha!” Karma crows victoriously.

“Yes,” Gakushuu says. “And how uninteresting my life would be if I didn’t have someone to wake me up at 3 in the morning, hm?”

“Haha… go back to sleep, honey…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT my original plan for dream. My original fic idea involved an entirely different concept and a lot more angst... but I realized I couldn't pull it off in time for Karushuu Week, so I might write it some other time.  
> Also I already have a fic named "Dream" LOL I almost considered just re-bumping that because tbh I didn't have an idea for this... until like literally just now... (me checking the timestamp from when I texted my friend "I just figured out what I'm going to write" with my posting time and it's been like 30 minutes)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
